Episode 22
The twenty-second episode of the Heavy Object anime, first aired on March 12th 2016 and set to be included in the eighth Blu-Ray and DVD release.Heavy Object, Official Anime Site, Blu-Ray/DVD 08 Summary Major Events *Quenser Barbotage, Heivia Winchell and the Battlefiled Cleanup Service use drones to harass and slow down the 24th's forces. After getting separated from the others, Quenser finds a fragment of a dummy's armor, and calls Ayami for help analyzing it. *Using one of the drones, Quenser and the others trick the dummies into killing their own forces, detonating their plasma gas. This causes the dummies to rapidly heat up and cool down again, breaking them down. Milinda arrives in the Baby Magnum and finishes off the Indigo Plasma using its own tactic of detonating the plasma gas. *Ayami is accepted back into the unit. Froleytia questions Quenser about the PMC that he hired, and informs him there's no official Capitalist Corporations PMC under that name. *Back at an Information Alliance maintenance base, Wydine and her soldiers take off the Battlefield Cleanup Service labels from their vehicle and meet up with their commander, Lendy Farolito, who mentions there's still a stolen technology remaining. *In a Legitimacy Kingdom prison, Charlotte questions Sladder Honeysuckle about his knowledge of the List and former councilor Flide. Sladder warns her that if they don't act soon, the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion will be annihilated. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Froleytia Capistrano *Ayami Cherryblossom *Prizewell City Slicker *Wydine Uptown *Charm *Lemish *Shikibu *Iekazu *"Oh ho ho" *Lendy Farolito *Charlotte Zoom *Sladder Honeysuckle New Characters *Orihime Technology * Hand Axe Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) *Indigo Plasma (Legitimacy Kingdom) *6 dummy Objects Locations *Alaska District **Victoria Island Adaptation Adapted from: Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Parts 10 - 12 & Epilogue Differences in Adaptation *In the novel, Quenser and Heivia set up the dummy antennae by laying the cases on the ground and flipping a switch.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 10 *In the novel, the Bird's rocket is intercepted by an anti-air laser. *The anime combined the two railgun shells that were used to spread plasma gas into one. Also, the Animal doesn't actually hit the shell, as its rocket is intercepted by an anti-air laser, but the explosion was powerful enough to mess with the shell's trajectory and parachute. *After picking up the fragment from the dummy's armor, Quenser takes refuge from the enemy in a cave that he seals with Hand Axe. *In the novel, the Baby Magnum only had one working main cannon when it arrives to help Quenser, as the others were still damaged by the previous fight between it and the dummies.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 11 *Both Lendy Farolito mentioning there's still one stolen technology left and the scene with Charlotte and Sladder after the ending credits are anime original.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue Trivia *Eyecatches: **Part 1: Baby Magnum schematics **Part 2: Milinda Voice Cast Soundtrack References Category:Episodes